The Road Less Traveled
by pikmaniak
Summary: A pikmin named Bob takes on the open road to find a better life for himself, after being ridiculed for a mistake he made. Along the way he meets other travelers who left home with their own stories, reasons, and dreams.
1. RLT Part 1

THE ROAD LESS TRAVELED Part 1

Bob: Humming Huh ?  
Sees a strange green nectar

Bob: All right !! I was starting to get hungry.  
Eats it

Mmmm... ugh ?? Cough... Cough... Blech !! falls over and starts choking

About 10 minutes later:

Bob: Ugh... Man... That was some nasty stuff... Worst nectar I ever tasted.  
Huh ? Wait... Something's not right... Looks at his hands, then his body, and sprout  
AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

Bob: Oh my frikin' god !! What happened to me !! Runs into town screaming

Townsfolk are scared crapless

Bob: Someone help me !! AUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

Deano: Bob ? Is that you !?

Bob: Yeah, It's me...

Deano: Holy crap !! What the hell happened ?!

Bob: I dunno !! I found some green nectar, and I was hungry so I ate some !  
I passed out, and when I woke up, I changed into this !!

Deano: Oh... Well, that sucks...

Bob: I know...

Deano: Well, maybe the doc can fix you up.

Bob: Yeah right... All he's good for is putting a bandaid or a cast on you, and saying you're all fixed up.

Deano: Good point...

Bob: Oh well.  
Guess I'll just live my life like I would normally.

Deano: That's the spirit !

3 Years later...

Teacher: ... And over there, you'll see the famous village idiot, named Bob. Now, don't get too close, or he might spread his stupidity on you !

Pikmin Kids: OOOOhhhhh !! Laugh

Bob: This... Is... Humiliating...

Mayor: Well, you did eat that strange colored nectar, which was kinda dumb... chuckles

Bob: mumbles under his breath

Mayor: All right Bob, you're done for the day. See you tomorrow ! Get plenty of rest for seniors day. You'll have to speak loud for them to hear you ! Rest up that voice ! Haha !

Bob: walking away That is it !! I'm done screwing around !! This is rediculous.  
I'm being mocked by damn school children !! Well, maybe the club won't be as harsh...

After 5 minutes at the club

Bob: Son of a b !! I should've just gone home...

Deano: Hey Bob, wait up !!

Bob: What Deano ?! In an angry tone

Deano: Uhhh... I grabbed you a... Bob cuts him off

Bob: No, Deano... I don't want it...

Deano: Oh... Where ya goin' ?

Bob: Home...

Deano: Why ?

Bob: Because I want to be alone in the one place that nobody will bother me...

Deano: Can I come too ??

Bob: NO !!

Deano: oh... alright then... I've got guard duty tonight anyway...

Bob: Mumbles

Deano: Ok, see ya tomorrow then... I guess...

About 4 A.M.

Bob: ok, just need this, and this... And that... There !  
All packed !

Bob: Just gotta be quiet... Make sure nobody hears meeAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGHHHHHH !  
Trips and falls from his house

Bob: Damn pre-teens... Moved my stairs again...

Sneaks near the gate

Bob: Ok... just gotta get thr...OUCH !!

Bob: Ugnh... Ugnh... !! Damn, I'm stuck...

whispers to Deano

Bob: Deanooo... Deaaanoooooooooo... !!

Deano: snoring

Bob: picks up a rock and chucks it at Deano

Deano: Auuuugh !! falls off the guard stool

Deano: oh hey Bob !! Dindn't know you'd be up so early. yawns

Bob: Just help me get untangled from this damn gate...

Deano: Allright, allright...

Untangles Bob

Bob: good... Now I can get the hell outta here !

Deano: Huh ? Going to the city's sale day I take it ?  
Gotta love those low prices. But, they don't open for another 4 hours Bob.  
Whatcha doin' up at this Hour ?

Bob: I'm leaving.

Deano: I would be too, but I can't leave the guard post until 8:00 A.M. Man I hope they have good stuff this time !!

Bob: smacks forehead No Deano, not the stupid sale day !  
I'm leaving this town for good !!

Deano: Haha !! You're a funny guy Bob...

Bob: Except that I'm not being funny. I'm serious.

Deano: It's almost funnier the second ti... WHAT !  
YOU CAN'T LEAVE !! WHO WILL I HANG OUT WITH !?

Bob: Find someone, cause I'm outta here...

Deano: Bob wait !! Don't...

Bob: You can join me If you'd like, but it's gonna be a long time before we get there.

Deano: hesitates Ugnhh... No.. ummm.. Yes... Maybe ? ARRGHHH !! I don't KNOW !!

Bob: I'm leaving... in a taunting voice

Deano: Ok ok !! lemme grab some stuff !!

Bob: ... waits impatiently

Deano: Ok !! I'm ready !!

Bob: 00; Deano, you can't bring your entire house with you...

Deano: why not !?

Bob: Because, I'm leaving NOW ! So, either grab a few things or don't come !

Deano: rushes around grabbing some merchandise he wants to sell

Bob: That's more like it !

Deano: Well, shall we set off ?

Bob: Indeed we shall.

Deano: Ya know, my uncle Sherman Bamzino, used to sell merchandise like it was goin' outta style !  
He also told me that the only way to build your business, is to take on the Road of Opportunity !  
Do you think this is what he meant ?

Bob: Sounds like it to me.

Deano: All righty then ! This is for you UNCLE SHERMAN !!

About 5 minutes in...

Deano: Are we there yet ...?

Bob: We just started...

Deano: Oh yeah...

silence

Deano: Are we there now ?

Bob: It hasn't changed since you asked me 2 seconds ago... No, we are not there yet.

Deano: Oh ok...

more silence

even more silence

5 more minutes of silence

Deano: Hey Bob ?

Bob: Yeah ?

Deano: Is there any chance that we are there now ?

Bob: It's only been 10 minutes Deano... Stop asking me...

Deano: Right, sorry...

Bob: Thank you.

Silence

Deano: Howabou... CLUNK !!  
Bob hits Deano over the head with a frying pan

Bob: Nope, we're not there yet Deano. But thank you for not asking me again.

Bob: Hmmm... This seems like a decent place to stop.  
Especially since Deano is Knocked out cold... Snicker

Bob: Sets up camp

Rustle

Bob: Huh ?!

Rustle, Rustle

Bob: Who's there ?! Show yourself !! I've got a cooking implement !!

?: Hello ?? Whatcha' doin' way out here ?

Bob: What do you mean ?

Bob: I live right down the road from here...

?: Oh... Just another towner are ya ?

Bob: Well, kinda... I left home to find a better life.

?: That's pretty noble of ya.

Bob: Yeah, I guess.  
Who are you ?

?: Name's Iggy, I'm an adventurer too. Been out in the wild for years, lookin' to see the world, especially because I'm goin' blind in one eye, so I figure by travelin' alot, I'll see enough of the world's beauty before I lose my sight.

Bob: That's rough...

Iggy: Yeah, but I manage...

Iggy: I'm young, but as a skitter leaf, I lose my sight at a young age...

Bob: That sucks...

Iggy: Yeah, but seein' the world is what's keepin' me motivated.

Bob: wow. Hey, I wonder...

Iggy: yeah ?

Bob: maybe you could join with us, and find what you're seeking by doing so.

Iggy: Sounds like a deal, uhhh... whats yer name ?

Bob: It's Bob.

Iggy: Bob ! All right then. But It's gettin' dark out pretty quick.  
Maybe we'd benefit from campin' here for now...

Bob: I agree. By the way, my sleeping friend over there is Deano. He's not so sure about the adventuring part of this... But, he'll see, I'm sure.

Iggy: well, let's get the camp site together at least. Got any food on ya ?

Bob: Yeah, actually. I brought enough for about a week...

Iggy: That'll do for now.

Iggy: let's dig in !

Bob: Right !

End. Part 1

Bonus Info:

Character Profile: Bob

Age: 19 - Height: Medium - Weight: Average - Gender: Male - Species: Thorn Pikmin

X-tra Info:  
Bob was once a highly respected individual in his home town. Even though he was young, many other pikmin looked up to him for guidance. One day while out for a stroll, he had noticed some green nectar (food coloring)  
and he was hungry from not eating that morning, so he ate some. The results were't pretty, as he had gone from respected individual, to village idiot. To show how dumb he was, the mayor basically humiliated him, and was "trying to teach him a lesson". Bob hated the thought of being a sideshow freak in his own home town, so he finally decided to take off, and travel the world in search of a new home town. He plans to make sure anyone would be accepted for who they were, unlike he was. His pal Deano comes along as well, but not without some hesitation. Bob hopes he can show the world that you are who you are, and to not let anyone tell you otherwise.


	2. RLT Part 2

THE ROAD LESS TRAVELED Part 2

Deano: Ughh... What happened ?  
I feel like I got hit with a frying pan...

Bob: Uhhh... I dunno what could've possibly happened... Maybe you're imagining things.  
heheheh...

Deano: Ok then...

Bob: Oh ! I forgot. Deano, this is Iggy.

Deano: what's up ?

Iggy: Not much... Just eatin' away.

Deano: Sweet. I'll take some.

Iggy: I would imagine you'd want somethin'. 'Specially considerin' ya missed dinner.

Deano: I did ?

Iggy: yesieree...

Deano: Gimmie that then !! grabs the food from iggy, and scarfs it down

Deano: mmmm... Much better...

Bob: rolls eyes

From not too far away, chanting can be heard

Bob: Huh ? What's that sound ??

Iggy: What sound ?

Bob: dunno, sounds like chanting and splashing water...

Iggy: Hmmm... Ya know, there's a stream nearby...

Bob: really ?

Iggy: yes, just follow that there opening.

Bob: Alright, lemme go check it out.

(Bob comes to an opening where the stream can be seen.)

Bob: ducks down and whispers Woah... It's a chick... Nice.  
She's kinda hot... Uh oh... she looks over

Bob: phew, didn't see me...

?: Oh really ??

Bob: ohhh... Sh...

PUNCH !!

Bob: ughhh... oww... thunk !

?: Frikin' Pervert !

Bob: I'm sorry, I was just trying to find where the noises were comin' from...

?: Hmmph... Either way, you shouldn't spy on others. PERIOD !!

Bob: Alright, alright... I got It.  
But seriously, what were you doing chanting and stuff ?

?: I was reciting a poem I wrote, and mixing dance with it.

Bob: I see...

?: Yeah... So, what are YOU doing out here ?

Bob: I'm looking for a better life. I left home because the towners mocked me. Mainly because I made a mistake that altered my appearance...

?: I see, well If it makes you feel any better, I've become an outcast in my town as well, because I've tried to help others find their individuality, but it's against the town's rules... So I left.

Bob: Hmmm... Maybe you could join me.

?: What do you mean ?

Bob: I mean, that me, my friend Deano, and our newest pal, Iggy, are all headed to find our places in life.

?: Hmmm, sounds like An idea, and traveling companions would make it much easier.

Bob: All right then, uhhh...

?: Melissa...

Bob: Melissa, we'll pack up a second time, and meet you near the road.

Melissa: Ok, I'll grab my things.

Bob: Right, meet you outside on the road then.

Melissa: mmhmm..

Bob: Guys, we've got a new traveler joining us.

Iggy: Who is it ?

Deano: Yeah ! Where's the new guy ?

Bob: well, actually Deano, our "new guy" is actually...

Melissa: Me. And yes, I'm a chick. Got a problem with that ?!

Deano: shakes head "no"

Melissa: Good.

Melissa: let's go.

Bob: Man, she was ready fast... sweat drop

Bob,Deano,Iggy: HEY !! WAIT UP !!

They run to catch up with her.

End Part 2

Bonus Info:

Character Profile: Iggy

Age: 28 Height: Very short Weight: Light Gender: Male Species: Skitter Leaf

X-tra Info:  
Iggy is partially blind in both eyes, due to a slight birth defect, that causes blindness over time. He can still see, but not very clearly. Sadly, he hasn't been able to do much at home, due to the blindness, so he'd be very bored throughout the day. Finally, it came to him, that he needed to embrace this moment in his life,  
and travel the world. He dreams to use what sight he has, to see as much of the world as possible, before his blindness is complete. His wife and kids are a bit scared for him, since he left with litte warning. They're searching high, and low for any traces of him, and are worried sick. He has a slight countryish accent, that tends to annoy some of the others. He hates when they bring up anything about him needing to be careful, or that he's blind. Overall, he's a decent guy, seeking to live out his last moments of sight, and hopes he'll be a hero to his kids, and all the generations after... 


	3. RLT Part 3

THE ROAD LESS TRAVELED Part 3

Bob,Deano,Iggy: Pant... pant...

Bob: ugh...

Deano: how... can she... run that fast...?

Iggy: No idea... Even I can't move that fast...

Bob: Well... You are partially blind, right ?

Iggy: yeah.. so ?

Bob: I would think you'd want to move more carefully if you can't see that well...

Iggy: Oh yeah !? I'll show you !! What do ya say to a race !? I'll prove I can see just fine !!

Bob: Uhhh... Maybe that's not... Iggy cuts him off

Iggy: That's what I thought !! Ya big chicken !  
mocks Bob with chicken noises

Bob: FINE !! I'll race you !! Jackass...

Iggy: so be it !! Right here, in 10 minutes ! Prepare to eat my DUST !!

Bob: We'll see about that !!

They walk off in seperate directions.

Deano: Oh boy... What was I thinking coming all this way ? Sigh

Melissa: Yelling from atop small hill Hey you morons !! I'm up here !! C'mon, lets go !!

She moves closer to their spot

Melissa: What the hell guys ?

Deano: You're not gonna believe this...

Melissa: What ?

Deano: Bob and Iggy had a fight, and now they're having a footrace to settle it...

Melissa: Oh brother... shakes head in disgust

Deano: I know, I said the same thing.

Melissa: What started the whole thing anyway ?

Deano: Technically, You did...

Melissa: How is their fight MY fault !!

Deano: Well, we couldn't catch up to you, and Iggy made a comment that even he couldn't run that fast. Bob brought up a point, that Iggy was partially blind, which might be why he wouldn't move as fast. Iggy took it offesnively, and there ya go, now they're racing each other...

Melissa: Was there any way you could've made that just a bit shorter ?

Deano: Uhhh, no, not really...

Melissa rolls her eyes

Melissa: well, either way, we need to just let them duke it out, and settle their differences.

Deano: You really think it'll work ?

Melissa: Trust me, I've seen it work plenty of times before.

(10 Minutes have passed, and the race is about to start)

Deano: Well, there they are...

Melissa: Let's see what happens.  
Who do you think will win Deano ?  
Looks over Deano ??

Deano: (standing at a bet counter) Put it all on that sheargrub !!

Bet Counter Guy: What ?? There's no sheargrub there !

Deano: Yeah there is ! See ? points

Bet Counter Guy: Ohhh, there he is... Sure... Good luck, and enjoy.

Deano: All right... Now I'm.. Huh ?? Sees a snack vendor  
His eyes light up, and he buys 1 of everything

Melissa: Deano ! Where'd you go !?

Deano: With a mouthful of food Nowhere...

Melissa: Smacks forehead

Announcer: And here are the three racers at the stadium today !  
In the 1st gate, Bob !! The 2nd gate, Iggy !! And the last gate, a Random sheargrub...

Ok then !! On your mark, get set, BANG !!

AND THEY'RE OFF !! Iggy is leading the pack, with Bob right behind, but closing in is the sheargrub, and.  
well... this...is a shock...

It seems, both Iggy and Bob, have suffered from extreme exhaustion, and are out of this race... Which means, the winner is.  
WHAT'S THIS !? The sheargrub is no longer on the track !? Well, well, well... It seems that opens eyes in shock a pebble is the winner !?

Deano: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !! Sobbing I PUT ALL MY MONEY ON THAT SHEARGRUB.  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

Melissa: You really are pathetic, Deano...

Bob: Ugh... Iggy ?

Iggy: Yeah...?

Bob: I didn't mean that comment in an offensive way...

Iggy: Yeah, I know... I was just pissed cause I couldn't catch up...

Bob: Truce ?  
Iggy: Truce ...

Melissa: Well, at least someone here learned something from this...

?: Hello, I saw you two racing, and... falling over from exhaustion for that matter...

Bob: Yeah, uhh... Might I ask who you are ?

?: My apologies... I am Morice. Oh, right. This is my friend and apprentice, Mary.

Mary: Pleasure to meet you.

Morice: Indeed.

Bob: So... Why are you here ?

Morice: Well, I noticed you seem to be traveling, and was hoping to offer you a quality meal.

Bob: Quality meal ?

Morice: That's correct. You see, Mary and I are chefs. However, We were tossed out of our home town, because of one screw-up.  
I accidentally knocked in the wrong ingrediant, which made the dish quite disgusting, not to mention slightly poisonous...

Bob: Sweat Drop

Morice: Please, I would like to show you our talents...

Bob: Well... It can't be any worse than what we've been having.

Morice: Thank you.

Melissa: I hope you know what you're doing...

Bob: I'll be fine. It's just food. Noting's gonna go wrong. I hope...

End Part 3

Bonus Info:

Character Profile: Melissa

Age: 19 Height: Medium Tall Weight: Average Gender: Female Species: Pikmin

X-tra Info:  
Melissa is an outcast, in more ways than one. Her home town is more about the belief that everybody is the same, they just look different. Melissa does not agree, and she creates poems, paintings, and clothes that represent her belief of individuality. The town is full of preppy pikmin, that act superior to those who are different. Most female pikmin in Melissa's town are snobby, and into more feminine things. Melissa hates the fact that they're all so blind to the different types of personalities out there, so she decides to hit the road. She dresses in gothic clothes of her own design, and seeks to change the one-way thinking of the population. She sent her poems to a publishing company, but they never responded to her yet. She's more rough than most, and gets angered easily, due to her inner emotions that she doesn't want to let anyone know.

Character Profile: Melissa (Con't.)

X-tra Info: Melissa was an outcast at home, and was never really treated the way she should've been. She didn't care that much, and decided to leave home,  
since everyone in her home town was very preppy, and acted all the same. She hated the numerous other pikmin in town who all dressed, appeared, and acted the same. She was the only one who was different, and was her own person. She tried numerous times to make the others understand that they all didn't have to be alike, and could be themselves. Everyone was so brainwashed by the society, that they never understood what she was talking about. All they saw was some strange pikmin standing on a table, and shouting. She expresses herself, with mostly anger, because she's only seen other pikmin who are the same, and nothing more. She excels at painting, drawing, poetry, dance, and other forms of expression. She hopes to show the world to be individual, and just be who THEY are, not who someone else is. She has a slight crush on Bob right now, and hopes they can become more than just friends. She also designs her own clothing, which she is wearing. She's sent in her Poetry to a publishing company, but has yet to get a reply...


	4. RLT Part 4

THE ROAD LESS TRAVELED Part 4

Morice: Here you are.

Bob: Thanks... with worried eyes

Bob: hesitates a bit, then takes a bite

Bob: mmm... Hmmm... Ahhhh... ACK !! COUGH, COUGH !! appears to be choking, and falls off his chair

Deano: Holy crap !! Bob ! Are you still alive !?

Melissa: looks over with annoyed eyes Obviously he's alive Deano !! Someone get help !!

Bob: closes eyes, and stops moving

Melissa: Oh god... He's dead...

All: ... looking at Bob, in a worried gaze

Bob: ...

Bob: ... WHOO BOY !! THAT WAS AMAZING !!

All: Huh !? You're... Alive !? in shock

Bob: Of course ! Never been more alive !

Morice: Phew... You had us all worried for a second there my friend.

Mary: Thank goodness you're all right.

Bob: What exactly was that anyway ?

Morice: Ahh yes, our special Spicy Candypop bud sauce, over a tender Bulborb steak.

Bob: You guys weren't kinddin'. That was the best bit of food I've had since I left home.

Morice: Perhaps our talents are indeed worthy Mary ! Maybe if we travel the many roads of this world, we may just discover our true potential.

Mary: Yes, it might be a fine idea. Bob, would you mind our company alongside your group ?

Bob: Absolutely ! We'd love to have your guy's talents along with us. Plus we could use some better meals...

Morice: It's settled then. We shall do just that !

Deano: begging the bet counter guy for his money back WAHHHHHHHHHHH... C'mon man !! I NEED my money !! You understand don'tcha ? That race was a fluke ! You know it !! Be a good pal, c'mon !

Bet Counter Guy: Get off my LEG !! shaking Deano off violently You put your bet on that sheargrub, and that's not my problem !  
Now get the f off me !!

Deano: Fine, if you won't give me my money... I'll take it back by FORCE !! Deano's eyes glow red with fury

Bet Counter Guy: whaa... what are you doing !?

Deano: Hehehe... pulls out his huge wooden hammer

Bet Counter Guy: No... Nooo... AughhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

Deano: in a menacingly evil voice NOW... YOU'RE GOING TO BUY SOME OF MY MERCHANDISE, AND IF YOU DON'T, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY HAMMER... SO, WHAT WILL IT BE ??

Bet Counter Guy: trembling in fear OK ok !! I'll buy stuff !! Just don't kill me !!

Deano: AND ?

Bet Counter Guy: and... I'll give you every cent of your money back !

Deano: VERY GOOD... See how much easier things go when you just agree ?

Bet Counter Guy: nodds, as he backs up, and runs the opposite direction.

Deano: Pleasure doing business with ya !

All: staring in shock

Deano: What ? I can be extremely persuasive when I need to be.

All: Still staring in shock

Deano: Well, now that that's over, let's head out ! walking joyusly down the road, while humming

All: Still staring in shock

All: they collapse to the ground

End Part 4

Bonus Info:

Character Profile: Deano "Bamzino" (Bamzino is his last name)

Age: 21 Height: Short Weight: Heavy Gender: Male Species: Pikmin

X-tra Info:  
Deano is a big, slow oaf, who takes a bit longer to realize certain things that are happening. He's basically a traveling salesman, who is indeed persuasive, but not in the way you might suspect. His hammer does the talking, especially when he's angry. He's been Bob's best friend since they were kids, and would help Bob survive being bullied at school.  
Deano has a few obvious characteristics that set him apart from the others. Obviously there's his slow reaction time, but he also wears an old, worn out, hippie-like vest. He's always carrying his "sack-o'-sellables" and his wooden hammer, he calls: "Old Woody". His main goal is to open his line of antique shops, and establish his own company: Bamzino Industries. 


	5. RLT Part 5

THE ROAD LESS TRAVELED Part 5

Bob: That... Has never happened before...

Iggy: Ya Sure ?

Bob: Yes...

Iggy: Woah...

Morice: Well, then. Now that that's done, shall we "hit the road" ?

Melissa: Yeah, we should keep going, but just to be safe... Let's keep a slight distance from Deano...

Bob: Well, I don't think he'd attack us, and he seemed to only threaten the guy cause a' his money...

Mary: I suppose Bob is right.

Iggy: Heh... Didn't think the guy was gonna make it out alive...

All: Huh ?

Iggy: Nothin'...

Deano: Hey guys !! There's a food place just down the hill !!

Melissa: Deano, didn't you just eat ?

Deano: Yeah... But that was an appetizer...

Melissa: to herself Then you're gonna be the one to pay for our meal...

All: Let's go.

At the food place

Deano: Yes !! OH MAN !! IT'S A BURGER JOINT !! Wahoooooooooo !!

Melissa: oh brother...

Bob: Hey, at least we'll get something in our stomachs.

Melissa: Yeah, I guess... I would've preferred a salad, or something but NO !! It had to be a crappy ass burger joint !! GOD ! WHY oh WHY do they make these places !? I hate fast food... It's just so... BLECH !! Ugh... Shudders  
I just wish there was something more... Natural out here... Preferrably something that isn't berries... Maybe there's a way I can make a salad out of the nature around me ! Hmm... Yeah, I bet... The others cut her off

All: HEY !! WHAT ARE YOU WAITIN' FOR ?? ARE YOU GONNA EAT OR NOT !?

Melissa: Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming... In a sulking posture

Deano: Jeez, what took ya ? This stuff isn't gonna eat itself !

Melissa: I'm not too fond of fast food...

Deano: Oh c'mon ! Live a little ! He shoves a burger in her Mouth

Melissa: Her eyes become furious GAHHHH !! She grabs him by the scruff of his neck

Melissa: You... You... SON OF A BITCH !! I TOLD YOU I HATE THESE GOD DAMNED THINGS !  
WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU !?

Deano: choking I... was just... trying to... get you to try one...

Melissa: I CAN FEED MYSELF THANK YOU VERY MUCH !!

Deano still choking Ok... I'm SORRY !!

Melissa: looking around at the others in the place WHAT ?! GO BACK TO INDULGING THIS CRAP !  
IT'S NOT POLITE TO STARE !!

they all turn away

Manager: I'm sorry, but you need to leave !

Melissa: Gladly. she shoves him out of her way

Bob: Hey, wait !

Melissa: what !? in an angry tone

Bob: I'm sorry about Deano, he can be a bit... idiotic at times...

Melissa: Yeah... I guess I'm just kinda upset...

Bob: About ?

Melissa: I don't know, I just... This whole traveling thing is getting to me...

Bob: Ahhh.. I see...

Melissa: Hey.

Bob: Yeah ?

Melissa: Thanks for talking to me...

Bob: Sure. Hey, you want me to see if Morice can cook you up something ?

Melissa: That would be... Nice. Thanks...

Bob: No problem...

Bob: Hey Morice ?

Morice: Yes ?

Bob: Would you mind making Melissa something ? She's upset, and I'd like her to know that we'll help her through it.

Morice: Sure. Mary ! We have a culinary task, of emotional proportions.

Morice: I will need your assistance with this one.

Mary: What's the task ?

Morice: A dish to help Melissa be able to cope with her upset.

Mary: Let's see... Ahhh yes, What about this ?

Morice: A salad !? That's not really what I was expecting, but... It will have to do !

Mary: Trust me, she's a vegetarian. I have a feeling she'll appreciate this.

Morice: Allright... You are an expert at emotions...

Mary: Hmmm... Indeed I am.

About 5 mins Later

Morice: Here you are, Melissa.

Mary: We hope you enjoy it.

Melissa: Thanks, you two...

Melissa: looking at the salad, she sheds a few tears

Melissa: to herself I'm glad I found these guys... Even though Deano's a pain in the ass, he's OUR pain in the ass... I don't know how I'd get through without any of them...

Iggy: Hey, are you ok ?

Melissa: Yeah... I'm fine...

Deano: looking worried Umm... Melissa ?  
I'm... sss...Sorrrr...Sorry... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME ! cringes up

Melissa: stands up Walks toward Deano Hugs him  
Whispers Thank you...

Deano: ?? I... I'm Confused...

Melissa: sobbing slightly I know I seem to be very pissy all the time, and I take out my anger on you guys... But... I've actually never been... ... Happier.  
Thanks to you guys... I've felt... as if I'm... with a family... a family I Never had.  
She bursts out into tears

All: They all comfort her

Melissa: I'm glad I came with Bob, even though he spied on me, otherwise I'd never know what lies beyond my home town... I would've never known that so many others out there could care for someone they hardly know.  
And for that, I'm happier than I've ever been before...

Melissa: Let's get going, before the day disappears...

All: nodding

About 2 miles down the road

Iggy: Hehheh...

Bob: What ?

Iggy: Look, A field...

Bob: Yeah... I know... We've been walking past it for awhile now...

Iggy: Oh yeah...

?: Hey !! Yeah you !! What are YOU GUYS DOIN' ON MY ROAD !?

Bob: This isn't YOUR road !

?: Oh yeah ? READ THE SIGN ! pointing at a crudely painted sign

Bob: Yeah... That's a piece of cardboard you painted, and put your name on...

?: All righty mr. Green skin ! Ya wanna' go at it ??

Bob: Hey !! Don't you dare mock me !

?: Ahh shut up ya freak !

Bob: You... Jerk !!

?: Oh look ! The FREAK IS smarter than he looks !

?: I'm Hector, Hector McJerkin. AND YOU GUYS er' tresspassin' on my road !!

All: THIS ISN'T YOUR ROAD YOU OLD KOOT !!

McJerkin: You better turn yerselves 'round ya hear ?

Bob: No way old man !

McJerkin: Well then, I'll just hafta kick ya'll off MY road !!

Melissa: Bring it geezer !

McJerkin: opens eyes wide BWAHAHAHAHAH !! This is the best ya'll got ?  
Some gal with black clothes !? Hahahahahahaha !! Ya'll are pathetic !!

Melissa: Oh really ? Picks up McJerkin's Sign SWING  
THUNK !!

McJerkin: OWOWOWOW !! You little BITCH !!

Melissa: Bob, you got that frying pan still ?

Bob: Yup. hands her the pan

Melissa: Say goodnight you JERK ! KLUNK !!

McJerkin: eyes become spirals Ughooooooooooh...

Melissa: Heh... He had that one coming.

Melissa: Lets get outta here.

All: Yeah.

Bob: Wow, nice job !

Melissa: Heheh... Blushing a bit

They walk off, past McJerkin, and continue on their adventure.

End Part 5

Bonus Info:

Extra Character Info:

Character Profile: Hector McJerkin

Age: 63, Almost 64 Height: Medium Tall Weight: Medium Light Gender: Male Species: Pikmin

Xtra Info:  
An old guy, who used to be a very successful delivery guy of some sort. Sadly, he was fired, and could not recover from it,  
due to being 57, and incapable of finding a new job that would hire him. Ever since, he had to survive on the small amount of money he had left, which only lasted a few years. He's been living either in restuarants, or under cardboard boxs he can find. He's led quite the pathetic life lately, and has done nothing, except yell at anyone who passes him. He somehow gets around, and has been seen all over the place ! For an old hobo, this guy has become pretty famous, and half the pikmin world has seen him !  
He's very rude, and gets satisfaction out of being a jerk to anyone who he sees, hence his name...


	6. RLT Part 6

THE ROAD LESS TRAVELED Part 6

Deano: What an ass...

Bob: Seriously...

Morice: Well, let us hope we don't see that rude old man again.

Mary: Indeed.

Iggy: Hey, what's that ??

Melissa: What's what ?

Iggy: Look over into the field.

All: Huh ? They look over

?: singing a lovely tune

Bob: Woah... Another chick ?

Melissa: Evil glaring eyes

Bob: sweat drop eh... hehe...

?: Oh, hi there !!

All: ??

Melissa: Hi. What's up ?

?: I'm gathering flowers ! Would you care to join me ?

Melissa: Sorry, that's not really my thing...

?: Oh, well... That's ok. By the way, what exactly is that group of yours ?

Bob: Well, actually we're traveling to find a better life.

?: Oh wow ! That sounds interesting.

?: Could I come ?

Bob: Sure.

?: Oh goody ! Mundle, c'mon ! We're going on a trip !

Mundle: Deep voice GOODY !

?: Hi you guys. My name's Roxy, and this Is my pal, Mundle.

Mundle: HELLO.

Roxy: So you're traveling ?

Melissa: Yes, we're on the road to find better lives for ourselves.

Roxy: Well that sounds like a good plan. Were your lives bad ?

Bob: To be honest, yeah... I think most of us left for that reason.  
I left because I was made a mockery of...

Deano: I'm with Bob, He dragged me along... But it's not so bad. Now I can find a place to start up my future business !

Iggy: I wanted to see the world with what sight I have left... I'm going blind in both eyes...

Melissa: I left to show the world that not everyone is the same.  
I'm trying to promote individuality, because my home town didn't understand that...

Morice: My floating friend, Mary and I are chefs of the finest quality. However,  
a minor mishap caused a distasteful dish... So... we decided to pack up and try elsewhere.

Roxy: Wow. You guys really had some rough times. Mundle and I are trying to spread kindness and friendship around the world. We've come up with a simple flower pin, that represents it.

Bob: That's a good reason to take on the open road.

Roxy: Thanks... blushing

Bob: Hey, why don't you join us ?

Roxy: Sure ! () face

Mundle: YAY ! ROAD TRIP !

Roxy: Yes, it will be Mundle ! giggling

Melissa: Well, c'mon ! Let's hit the road again !

Bob: Agreed.

Melissa: Welcome to the group Roxy.

Roxy: Don't forget Mundle !

Melissa: Right, you too Mundle.

Mundle: happy face

Once again, the group hits the road. Now with 2 new members along for the trip.

End Part 6

Bonus Info:

Character Profile: Morice & Mary

Age: 25 (Morice), 20 (Mary)  
Height: Average (Morice), very small (Mary)  
Weight: Light (Morice), Extremely Light (Mary)  
Gender: Male & Female (in that order)  
Species: Morice - Munge Dweevil, Mary - Spectralid

X-tra Info: Morice and his helper, Mary, are excellent chefs when together. However, they lack the major skills when seperate.  
Morice knows numerous recipes, and is capable of improving those ones that exist, with his knowledge of spices and other ingredients that go together just perfect. He unfortunately cannot actually LIFT any ingredients, making his skills only half as impressive as the professionals. That's where Mary comes in. She's actually the heavy-lifter of the chef duet. Her skills allow Morice to put in the spices needed, without worrying about knocking in the wrong amount. Mary has knowledge of more simple dishes,  
such as salads, soups, and easy to make meals. She's a key element to the duo, as she can assure that the correct amount of ingredients go in, and that the dish doesn't come out a complete disaster... Between the two, their culinary dishes are quite a treat to behold.


	7. RLT Part 7

THE ROAD LESS TRAVELED Part 7

The group now is a good 4 miles down the increasingly boring road.

Deano: It feels like we've been walking for ages... My feet are killing me...

Melissa: I can't believe I'm saying this... But ... For once I agree with Deano...

Bob: There's no end... to this god forsaken road... I'm beginning to think.  
I made a mistake...

Iggy: Even though we're tired... You did NOT make any mistakes Bob.  
You've inspired us all... Although... I have to agree... let's take a break...

Morice: Yes... Please... Our energy is low, and we're running out of supplies...

Mary: Luckily for me, I have no need to use my legs. Hehe...

Morice: Mary... Don't remind us please... agitated tone

Mary: Right... Sorry about that...

Roxy: Hey ! Look ahead !!

All: ??

Roxy: It's a town !

All: Yes !! All right !! multiple other positive comments

They all run towards the town.

Bob: ugh... I forgot... We're already exhausted...

All: lying on the ground with no energy left

Bob: Guys ? looks behind him C'mon you gu... Oh forget it...

Bob drops to the ground as well, exhausted, with his face in the dirt

About 1/2 an hour later...

Bob: Ugh... groan Man... How long were we out ?

??: What do you mean ? You're the only one here...

Bob: WHAT !? NO...NO...NO... There...there was a whole bunch of us...

Bob: This isn't possible !! I was lying next to them ! Where are they !?

??: Who ?? I'm afraid I have no idea who you're talking about...

Bob: Where did my friends go !?

??: Oh wait... You mean those different travelers ?

Bob: Yes !! Where are they !?

??: Well... I'm afraid they've been... Taken...

Bob: TAKEN !? BY WHO !?

??: Well... actually... They're in our re-cooperation facility.

Bob: Huh ?

??: Well, we picked them up, since they were pretty much down for the count, shortly after you fell to the ground.

Bob: Yeah... Well, at least I know they're ok... But I have to ask... Why did you say they were taken ?

??: Oh yes, that... You see, I tend to exaggerate just a bit...

Bob: Oh, I see...

??: By the way, I'm Sugall.

Bob: Nice to meet you. Can you bring me to see them ?

Sugall: Of course. Come with me.

Sugall brings Bob to their pool area

Roxy: Oh, Hey Bob !

Bob: Whispering to himself Whoo ! She's even cuter in swimwear...

Deano: Omnomnonnomnomnom. Eating food  
Hey Bob ! I'll save ya somethin' !!

Bob: Thanks Deano...

Melissa: Coming out of the water Hey Bob. Bout time you got here.

Bob: Whispering to himself Oh...My...God... She's even hotter in a swimsuit...

Iggy: From the pool Marco !! Marco... Oh c'mon you guys !  
That's so not fair !! Damn you...

All: Hahaha... Sorry Iggy.

Iggy: Heh... Nice one though...

Morice: Ahh Bob, You're just in time !

Morice: Our Giant Breadbug Burgers are just about done !

Bob: Haha... This is quite the place you have here...

Sugall: Yeah... We built this place for weary travelers to take a break, and relax a bit. No charge.

Bob: Well, thank you for such hospitality...

Sugall: It's what we do.

Sugall: Well, I'll leave you all to your business. There's a spa that opens up at 6:00 pm, so get a ticket at the activities counter ASAP. There will be some stuff to do in our lounge, and the pools are accessible until 1:00 am. So, feel free to enjoy yourselves. I'll see you later.

Bob: Man, what a place huh guys ?

Iggy: I toast to that !

Melissa: Indeed. 3 cheers for Bob !

All: Hurrah ! Hurrah !! HURRAH !!

Melissa: Here's to completing our dreams, and letting nothing stand in the way !

All: Hurrah !!

Melissa: Thanks to you, Bob, we got the rest we needed. I'm glad to be in this group with all of you.

All: Cheering Likewise !

Bob: running to jump into the pool CANNONBAAAAAALLLLLLLL !! SPLOOSH !!

Mundle: Pulls out a beach ball POOL VOLLYBALL !!

All: WHOOHOOO !!

A while later

Melissa: Oh my god... This spa is heavenly... I've needed this...

Roxy: I know what you mean... After being in the wilderness for so long, I almost forgot what civilized life was like...

Melissa: Just curious, how did you become such good friends with a mamuta ?  
Mundle seems so... Gentle... Usually, anything that's not our species attacks us...

Roxy: Well, when I was little, I wandered too far into the woods, and before I knew it, I was lost in the darkness. I luckily was able to find some cover from the rain... Then, I remember... I was shivering,  
when a pair of big arms picked me up, and took me into a nice, warm cave. Those arms were Mundle's, and since that day, we've watched after one another. I've been able to communicate using short sentences, and gentle gestures. I was never one to believe in fighting, or violence, unless it was threatening one's life. Eventually, Mundle trusted me enough to help him, and I did.

Melissa: So... He's almost like a brother to you ?

Roxy: I'd say more like a very close friend, but almost like a brother, yes...

Melissa: Hmh... It's a good thing to see such different creatures work together.

Roxy: Yeah...

Melissa: But... Have you ever met a guy that you like ?

Roxy: Actually no... I've thought about Bob a bit, but I'm not sure...

Melissa: Bob ?

Roxy: Yeah, I mean... He seems to be very brave, taking on the open road like this... I think that's quite noble. He's kind from what I've seen, so I guess I kinda like him, but...

Melissa: But what ?

Roxy: I don't know, I'm just not really into that right now... I want to meet someone, but... I'd have to meet more guys before I make a decision.

Melissa: Well, at least you're not like the girls in my hometown... They'd go with any guy who asked them.  
I'm getting the feeling Bob likes me as well, but... That's probably just his perverted side I'm seeing...

Roxy: Huh ?

Melissa: Don't worry... It's no big deal. All guys are like that, some more than others...

Roxy: Hehe. Well, I'm gonna turn in. I'll see you in the morning.

Melissa: Right. See you tomorrow.

Bob's standing outside the Spa Room

Melissa: Oh ! Jeez, you startled me...

Bob: Oh.. sorry... I didn't mean to...

Melissa: No, It's Fine...

Melissa: Hey, ummm...

Bob: Yeah ?

Melissa: I was curious...

Bob: ?

Melissa: Do you... Have any interest in a girlfriend ?

Bob: I actually do, but I'm really trying to figure out how I'm going to get to my destination first... I'd love to be with someone, but I'd need to get my plan set first, so Yes I'm interested, but need to fulfill my dream first. Why do you ask ?

Melissa: Oh, no reason... I'll see you tomorrow.

Bob: Kay... See ya... his voice becomes quieter, and he turns the other way

Sugall: Hey Bob ! Are you enjoying your stay ?

Bob: Yeah... Thanks...

Sugall: Allrighty then.

Elsewhere

Iggy: looking up at the sky

Iggy: sigh Lania... Igito... Fernalia... How I miss you... I hope you understand.  
I know I was selfish, in my thinking... I wanted to see whatever I could... Whith the sight I had left... I needed to see the world... I was selfish... I promise, I will return to you... My family... I love you all... Please understand my reasons for leaving Fernalia.  
I hope you don't hate me... Igito, You take care of your mother, and sister... You're all they've got left right now... Lania... Please help your mother with anything you can... She's stressed out enough as it is... Please... Let them know I'm safe... And that I miss them... Thank you...

Iggy: With tears in his eyes He lays down in the grass, and falls asleep

On the porch of his room

Deano: Uncle Sherman... You taught me everything you knew... I hope I can be as succesful as you were.  
I don't know what it is, with me talking to the stars... But... Something tells me they're listening.  
I hope so... Please let Bob find his new place to live... I know I can be a burden on him sometimes.  
Please let him understand... Thank you...

In his room

Bob: sigh May my adventure continue, and may the friends who joined me find what they so greatly desire.  
I know they're all very generous, and good-hearted... May their dreams come true, and their goals be reached.  
Thank you...

I hope we may travel safely and find the things we have searched for... May their dreams and goals become reality...

He turns off his light and goes to sleep

End Part 7

Bonus Info:

Character Profile: Roxy & Mundle

Age: Roxy - 17, Mundle - 10(Mamuta Years)(20 in Pikmin Years)  
Height: Average, Large Weight: Semi-Light, Extra Heavy Gender: Female, Male Species: Pikmin (With fur around neck,wrists,and feet), Mamuta

X-tra Info: Roxy was quite adventurous when she was a young child, which caused her to get lost in a forest once. She luckily had some basic survival skills, and was able to build a makeshift shelter for herself. It was raining hard, and she did the best she could to keep warm, but with nothing more than a mere blanket of leaves, she became extremely sick, and started shivering. Luckily for her, a Mamuta saw her, and brought her into his home. He treated her sickness, with herbs and other natural ingredients. He kept her warm and gave her some of his food that night. When she was able to get up, she saw he had saved her from almost certain death.  
She soon realized she had found someone who cared about her, and made a special badge, from a flower, and many other natural things from the environment. Her newfound mamuta friend, named Mundle, soon became her best friend, and since then, they haven't left eachother's side. Their ultimate dream is to show the world how to spread kindness and friendship to even those you may not know. Roxy and Mundle are two of a kind, who love to spread their story to as many as possible, in hopes that there will be less hatred in the world, and more will change to be there for someone, even if they've never met...

Side Info: Roxy eventually runs into a very annoying guy, who will do everything, and anything to have her. She hates him, and can't stand how cruel he is to Mundle, who knocks the guy out whenever he sees Roxy being harassed...

(This character will come into the story shortly, but I don't want to spoil too much !!)


	8. RLT Part 8

THE ROAD LESS TRAVELED Part 8

Bob: yawn Well, that was a decent sleep...

Bob: I wonder if the others are up yet...

he goes to Melissa and Roxy's room

Bob: Hey. Are you two up yet ??

Bob: ?? opens the door a bit

Bob: Hello ??

Bob: eye open wide

Bob: Oh... My... God.  
whispering to himself ouhhhhhh... My god these two are hot...

Roxy: Huh ? peeks around the corner

Roxy: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

Melissa: falling out of bed WHAT THE HELL !!

Melissa: looks over Grrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Bob: Oh shit...

Melissa: I'M GONNA KILL YOU !!

Bob: AAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !  
Running as fast as he can

Melissa: pissed off eyes GET BACK HERE YOU FRIKIN' PERVERT !  
I'M GONNA KICK YOUR F'N ASS !! chasing Bob

Bob: AAAHHHHHHHHHH !! GUYS HELP !! MELISSA'S GONNA KILL ME !!

Deano: Huh ? Breakfast already ?? looks down the hallway Bob ??

Bob: DEANO !! MOVE !!

Deano: No way !! You're not getting to breakfast before me !! starts running too

Iggy: Guys ?? they run right into him OOOMPHHH !! dizzy eyes

Morice: Guys ! Will you please slow down !? This is a hote...l OH MY WORD !  
he gets run into as well Ooohhh...

Mundle: HUH ? WHAT'S HAPPENING ?

Mundle: WAIT ! GUYS !! STO... they knock mundle over, and keep running

Sugall: Hey guys. What's the hur...AUUGHHHHHHHHHH !! OOOPH !! he gets hit too

Bob: PANT PANT

Deano: Breakfast is my specialty Bob ! You'll never win !!

Bob: Deano you idiot !! I'M BEING CHASED BY MELISSA !!

Deano: Oh... Well, you better run faster !

Bob: looks behind him AUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

Melissa: lunges at Bob YAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH !!

Bob: ooph !!

they tumble right down the stairs

All: ooph !! augh !! doh !! arrghh !! owww !! ugghhh !! thunk !

Bob: gets up and keeps running

Melissa: gets up and chases him

Meliss: GRAAAAAUGHHHHHHHHH !!

Bob: falls in the pool

Bob: choking on water, and flailing

Bob: ha !! Now how ya gonna get me ?? Ha !! You're only wearin' a towel ! sticks out tounge

Melissa: Hehe... I'm not afraid to go in without anything on...

Bob: sweat drop, & wide eyes Oh shit...

Melissa: drops her towel, and jumps in

Bob: falls backward, and goes stiff

Melissa: Heheh... Brings Bob underwater, and kisses him

Bob: still stiff, and not moving

Melissa: to herself I finally got the chance... she drags Bob out, and leaves him at the poolside

Melissa: walks back to her room

About 1/2 an hour later

Bob: Ugh... I have the strangest feeling... I know I was being chased by Melissa, but... I don't feel any pain... Did she even hurt me ?? I think I was out before she did anything... I still have this feeling, that she did something else.  
Something in a more... I dunno... Loving way ?? I must be crazy... She wanted to kill me before... But still... I can't shake that feeling...

Bob: Well, I guess I should go get dressed, so I can eat breakfast...

Goes upstairs to his room

Everyone is now at breakfast, downstairs

Bob: just a bagel, and juice please...

Deano: Breakfast platter please.

Roxy: Ummm... Pancakes please.

Mundle: BLUEBERRY PANCAKES PLEASE.

Iggy: I dunno'... Just gimme somethin' anything's fine.

Melissa: Veggie omlet, thanks.

Morice: Nothing thanks.

Mary: Same, I'm fine.

Bob gets up to look at the TV above the bar

TV: And now the news.  
A Missing persons report has been filed, and a reward will be given to anyone who brings him back home. The reward is worth... 200.

Guy: pah ! That's not worth my time...

TV: This just in ! The mayor of the town has increased the reward amount !  
He's willing to pay... 1,500 !! For the return of thsi man:

shows Bob's Picture

Bob: oh no... to himself

he trys to sneak out, without being noticed, but bumps into the waiter on accident

Bob: oofh !!

Waiter: ughhh !! OH NO !! dishes hit the ground

Guy: hey !! There's that guy with the reward for his return !! GET HIM !!

Bob: oh god.. NOT AGAIN !! Runs

Others in the Group: get up and block the doorway

Melissa: Bob !! Get outta here !!

Bob: What about you guys !?

Melissa: We'll fend em' off as long as we can ! NOW GO !!

Bob: Right...

Melissa: We'll find you, don't worry !

Iggy: I'm goin' with ya Bob !

Morice: As are Mary, and I...

Bob: Ok !!

Melissa: Kicking the crap out of anyone trying to get through

Crowd: GET OUTTA THE WAY !! THAT'S OUR REWARD YOU'RE LETTIN' GET AWAY !!

Melissa: No !! kicks a guy in the face

Melissa: He's not a reward !! He's a sentient being like all of us !!

Guy: yeah... But he's also a sentient being worth MONEY !!

Crowd: cheering YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!

Roxy: Mundle, I don't like asking you to do this, but.  
pound them into the ground !!

Mundle: HUUUUUUUWAAAAAAHHHHHHH !! he slams his arms down, and gets the crowd stuck in the ground

Melissa: Quick !! We have to find him !!

Roxy: Mundle... Any mean guys you see, I want you to pound them into the ground !

Mundle: OK ! FOR BOB !!

Melissa: Deano, c'mon, we have to find Bob !

Deano: Right !

Melissa: We'll cover more ground if we split up into 2 groups !!

Melissa: Deano and I will take the right, Roxy and Mundle, take the left !

All: got it !

Melissa: Go go go !!

They run off in seperate directions, in search for Bob

End Part 8

Extra Info:

Bob, as you know, ran away from home, to find a better life, and stop the mistreatment of beings who are different than the norm.  
At this point, his home town has realized he's missing, and their mayor, Norman Rudapudge, has filed the missing persons report. He says he's willing to pay 1,500 for Bob's return, however, he actually has no money to waste on that. With Bob gone, the profit he used to make, is running out rapidly. He eventually finds Bob, and trys to force his return, with his guards. Bob, however, has a few tricks up his sleeve, and will not go quietly. Stay interested, and prepare for The Road Less Traveled Part 9, to find out how this moment of immense insanity goes down !!


	9. RLT Part 9

THE ROAD LESS TRAVELED Part 9

Melissa: Damn it... Damn It... gotta find him !

Deano: Hope he's alright...

Melissa: me too...

Elsewhere

Roxy: where would he be hiding ?

Mundle: PROBABLY AN ENCLOSED PLACE.

Roxy: good thinking. Let's look anywhere that he might fit in...

Elsewhere again...

Bob: damn that bastard...

Morice: who ?

Bob: He's the mayor of my hometown... He humiliated me, and probably has no money, since I was the town freak show !

Mary: oh my...

Iggy: that guy deserves a beating...

Bob: Believe me, he's going to get it...

?: laughing Ohhohohoho !! So Bob... We finally meet once more...

Bob: What do you want from me Norman !?

Norman: Hmph... Never thought you'd actually use my first name...

Bob: Can the stupid remarks Rudapudge ! You want me, I'm right here...

Iggy: Bob, what are you thinking !?

Bob: I can take this goon any day of the week.

Rudapudge: Oh, is that so ?? Well, then... Why don't you warm up with fighting 2 guards ?

Bob: Hah. You're dumb ass guards aren't that tough !

Rudapudge: Oh ? whistles Get him boys...

Guards: GRRRRR...

Bob: Sweat drop Well... apparently my judgement was wrong once again... These guys are huge...

Bob: to himself Wait ! Melissa's fighting style... I can use that to my advantage !!

Guards: lunge at Bob GRAUGGHHHHH !!

Bob: does a barrel roll sideways

Rudapudge: GET UP YOU IDIOTS !! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY !!

Bob: Runs toward the guards, and slides under their legs

Bob: Hoooo-WAUGHHHHHHHHH !! Kicks his feet upward at their crotches

Guards: UGGGGHHHOWWWW... !! They fall, and are in extreme pain

Rudapudge: Gah !! You gotta do everything yourself these days !!

Bob: Why do you feel the need to torture me !?

Rudapudge: Because you're a freak !! You should be caged up !!

Bob: AND TREATED LIKE AN ANIMAL !?

Rudapudge: It suits you ! You obviously couldn't think before you ate that stuff !!

Bob: Why the f do you care !?

Rudapudge: YOU MADE ME A FORTUNE !! I NEEDED MONEY, AND YOU WERE THE TICKET !!

Bob: So, you're a money-hungry asshole !!

Rudapudge: DAMN RIGHT !! I still can't believe all those fing morons FELL FOR IT THOUGH ! I'D NEVER GIVE THEM MONEY FOR SUCH A WASTE OF FLESH !!

As that is said, the group from the Re-cooperation Facility overhears Rudapudge's comment

Guy 1: The guy lied to us !! There's no reward !!

Guy 2: GET HIM !!

Bob: I suggest you run...

Rudapudge: Yeah right. Like there's actually a group of guys out here about ready to rip my head off for lying about the reward. Alright, you friends of the freak, stop fakin' to try and scare me.

He pulls some brush out of his way, and sees about 30 guys standing behind it.

Rudapudge: Oh shit...

Bob: I warned ya...

Group: CHARGE !! they attack Rudapudge

Police sirens go off, and cops arrive

Police: Get up !

They grab Rudapudge and drag him to the police car

Rudapudge: HEY !! What are you doing !? I'm not a criminal !  
I'M the victim !!

Police: Yeah, sure... We know who you really are.

Police 2: Nice try, Norman Puldiro...

Bob: Wait, he's not a mayor ?

Police: Ha. Hardly... He's a criminal who passes himself off as a mayor, a doctor, and all kinds of other stuff. Luckily, a phonecall from some guy named... looks at paper uh.  
Sugall Masovitz, helped us hunt him down.

Bob: Wait... Sugall ??

Sugall: Hey Bob ! You alright ?

Bob: Yeah, but... How did you know about Norman ?

Sugall: Well, I may work here as a caretaker, but I'm also part of a special agency.  
We're known as the H.B.S. There's also a smaller branch called the C.H.B.O. Or Criminal Hunting and Busting Organization. Which is my outfit.

Bob: Wow... I never realized...

Sugall: yeah, we've been after Puldiro for years now. He got away 8 years ago, and was a tough one to catch.  
But, we finally tracked him down.

Melissa & the Group: BOB !!

Bob: guys !!

Group: Glad you're ok...

Bob: Thanks...

Sugall: Here guys.

Bob: What's this ?

Sugall: It's a map of all the roads you can take.

Bob: Thanks. We'll have an easier time now.

Group: Thanks Sugall.

They start down the road again

Sugall: Yelling Good luck you guys !! I'll see ya around !!

End Part 9

Extra Info:

Character's Inner Feelings: Melissa

Melissa at this point is becoming more and more interested in Bob. She is also thinking about her little brother, Danny. Danny had joined the Prep school at their home town, but Melissa is very angry with him. His attitude has changed even towards his own sister ! Bob still has no idea what occurred that day Melissa chased him, and is confused about some of her actions.

Character's Inner Feelings: Deano

Deano is starting to think about everything going on. He's come to realize that the group really hasn't made much progress, and is disappointed for going with Bob. He can't stop thinking about his Uncle Sherman Bamzino, and how well he's done in the business.  
Deano wants to travel, but is beginning to second guess his decision...


	10. RLT Part 10

THE ROAD LESS TRAVELED Part 10

Bob: I'm so glad to finally have that jerk off my mind...

Melissa: Mmm-hmmm... Now we can move on.

Deano: ...

Iggy: That Sugall really helped us. I just wish he could come along...

Roxy: Well, he's a special agent. He's got a job to do.  
To herself My god he's cute !!

Morice: Arguing with Mary Damn it Mary !! Our dishes are just fine !!

Mary: We just need to spice them up !! You don't get it Morice !!

Morice: Our dishes are fine without your "spicing up" !!

Mary: You know what Morice !? If the dishes are so great without any spicing up, the you can MAKE THEM WITHOUT ME !!

Morice: FINE !! GO !! I don't need YOUR HELP !!

Bob: Oh boy...

Melissa: C'mon you two...

Iggy: Can't you guys just agree to disagree ??

Morice & Mary: NO !!

Bob: Well, It's not all Morice's fault... He's trying to keep the recepies just the way they are. I can't blame him for that.

Melissa: Oh yeah right... Morice won't let Mary help make them better !

Bob: I think that the dishes were fine without any extra stuff.

Melissa: Well, sometimes a little extra kick makes meals better !

Bob: So you're saying to change the something that's already good ?

Melissa: I'm saying that sometimes things can be improved !!

Bob: THEY'RE FINE AS IS !!

Melissa: THEY COULD USE IMPROVEMENT !!

Bob: THEY'RE FINE !!

Melissa: THEY CAN BE BETTER !!

Bob: GAH !! There's no talking to you sometimes !!

Melissa: You're such a FING DUMBASS SOMETIMES !!

They get in eachother's faces, and keep screaming at one another

Deano: Starts crying I can't... I can't do this anymore...

Roxy: Huh ? Deano... What's wrong ?

Deano: I need to go... I'm sorry...

Roxy: Deano !! Don't... sigh

He walks down another road, leading into the forest

Roxy: To herself The group is disintigrating... This is terrible...

Mundle: Tears appear in his eyes

Roxy: I know Mundle... It's ok...We'll do what we can to help...

Melissa & Bob walk opposite directions, as do Morice & Mary

Iggy: I can't believe it... All this time on the road... Worthless...

Roxy: This can't be... We have to do something...

Iggy: What can we do ? Everyone but us is gone...

Roxy: I don't know... Let's sit and think... Hopefully something will pop into our heads...

Elsewhere

Deano: I wish I knew what to do...

Deano: I feel like I let them down...

?: Deano...

Deano: Huh ?? Who's there !?

?: Deano, you idiot...

?: You didn't let your friends down ! You let yourself down !!

Deano: Who are you !?

?: It's me.

Deano: Uncle Doug ?

?: No, You dimwitt !!

?: Sherman !!

Deano: Uncle Sherman !?

Sherman: Who else do you think would be way the hell out here ?

Deano: How'd you find me ?

Sherman: I came to the same place, when I was your age. I knew you'd give up... It runs in the male side of the family.

Deano: I don't know what to do...

Sherman: Deano, you do know what to do. Look inside your heart.

Deano: I didn't want to go... I just did Because Bob forced me to...

Sherman: Deano, don't blame Bob for leaving ! YOU chose to go with him !  
You know for a fact that you wanted to leave for your own reasons !!

Deano: Yeah... You're right... But.. what should I do ?

Sherman: Get back on that road Deano. Go finish your dream !!

Deano: Thanks Uncle Sherman !

Runs off to find the group

Roxy: Sigh I can't think of anything...

Iggy: Huh... Neither can I...

Deano: Guys !!

Roxy: Deano !?

Iggy: You're back !!

Deano: We gotta find the others.

?: I may be able to assist you with that...

Deano: Who are you ?

?: I am Serina. I think I can help you.

Deano: How ?

Serina: I need you to gather some things for me...

Deano: Ok, what ?

Serina: I require a Red berry, a purple berry, a twig, a bowl of some sort, and vines.

Deano: Ok... But why... She cuts him off

Serina: Just get these things for me !!

Deano: OK OK !! I'm goin'

Roxy: Umm, what about us ?

Serina: You 3... I will need you to find your friends. They are the key ingredient for this to work.

Iggy: Ingredient ??

Serina: Yes, we need their presence.

Roxy: What is all the other stuff for ?

Serina: We need the berries, twig, and bowl to create a potion that will eliminate your friends' anger. The spicy and bitter taste fused together create a wonderous sweet taste, that will make anyone's anger disappear in less than 5 minutes.

Roxy: Sounds good... But... What are the vines for ??

Serina: Heh... Believe me... With your Friends' anger at this point, you're gonna need them...

Deano: Huff, Huff Ok... I'm back...

Serina: Excellent... Now, You three. Take the vines, find your friends, and tie them up.  
Then bring them back here.

Deano: And me ?

Serina: You... I will need you to mix these ingredients in the bowl. Stir the red and purple berries together, until it turns a very dark color, and looks like jelly. Tell me when you're done, and DO NOT EAT ANY !! She gets in Deano's Face

Deano: Got it...

Off in the woods

Roxy: Ok, let's find Morice and Mary first.

Iggy: There's Mary !

Roxy: Ok... We need to catch her in a cage.

Mundle: I'LL BUILD ONE.

Iggy: Ok, I'll look around for the others, and let you know where they are when I spot them.

Roxy: Ok.

Mundle: DONE.

Roxy: Good... One, two, three... GO !

They surprise her, and catch her in the cage

Mary: Gah !! Get me out of here !!

Roxy: Sorry, no can do...

Mary: Grrrr... I'll get you guys for this !!

Mundle: GOTTA FIND MORICE NEXT.

Roxy: Right... Iggy ?

Iggy: Found him. He's not too far from here.  
C'mon !

Roxy: Sneaking around in the bushes

Iggy: Hiding nearby, blending in with the ground

Roxy: Giving the signal She throws the vine to Iggy

Morice: What the !?

Iggy: Wrapping it around his legs

Morice: Gah !! You guys !! This will not go unpunished !!

Roxy: Yeah, Yeah...

Iggy: Hey, I spotted Bob nearby too.

Roxy: Ok, we may need Mundle for this.

Mundle: OK, I'LL HELP GRAB BOB.

Iggy: I'll climb into the tree, and drop the rope Roxy.

Roxy: Ok. Mundle, can you act like a rock, and grab Bob when I give this signal ?  
Shows a thumbs up hand sign

Mundle: OK.

Iggy: Here he comes...

Roxy: Thumbs Up to Mundle

Mundle: YAH !!

Bob: Grrrahhhhhhhh !! Get off me !!

Mundle: NO. IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD.

Roxy: Sorry Bob, but it's time to set you guys straight !

Bob: No way !! I'm not going anywhere !! Especially with Melissa !!

Roxy: Gee, that's funny... Cause last time I checked, we're the ones who are holding you down, and have rope...

Bob: Damn...

Iggy: Melissa's Nearby, at the stream.

Roxy: She'll be alot tougher to catch...

Mundle: LET'S USE A NET, AND ROPE.

Roxy: Yeah, we'll chase her down, right into a net, that we set up ahead of time.

Iggy: Ok. I'll go set up the net.

Roxy: Right. Let's get to it !

They find Melissa

Roxy: Found you !!

Melissa: Doesn't matter. You can't catch me. Runs

Mundle: SHE'S COMIN' IGGY !

Iggy: Right.

Melissa: Nice try Roxy, but the only way you'd catch me is with a net right in front of... AWW SHIT !! She runs right into it, and gets caught

Roxy: You were Saying ??

Melissa: Grrrrr... I hate you guys right now...

Iggy: Alright, we got em'.

Roxy: Let's get back to Deano and Serina.

They head back

Serina: Wow. You guys did catch them ! Good work.  
And just in time. The elixer is ready.

Bob: Who's this old hag ?

Serina: Excuse me ?

Bob: You heard me, HAG !!

Serina: I'm afraid I have to teach you never to say that to a woman...

She Kicks him where it hurts

Bob: Speechless, falls over

Melissa: Serves you right...

Melissa: Ooph !! Serina shoves some elixir in her mouth

She does the same to the others as well.

Deano: I hope this works...

Serina: It's never failed yet.

Roxy: Yet ?!

Serina: Yes. Don't worry. They'll most likely fall asleep for about half an hour.  
It means that the elixer has taken effect, and when they wake up, they'll be back to normal...

Roxy: Ahhh finally...

The ones who are still awake, lay back and relax for a bit.

Iggy: Well, let's wait and see...

Serina: It will work, just have to be patient. She changes into a bathing suit, puts sunglasses on, and begins to tan

Roxy: Hehe, someone's got the right idea. Roxy does the same

End Part 10

Extra Info:

Character Profile: Serina

Age: 29 Height: Tall Weight: Medium Light Gender: Female Species: Psychic Pikmin

Bio:  
Serina's past is unknown, as is where she came from. She's quite attractive, even for being much older than most of the group. She's like a fortune teller, and will help anyone who asks her, but only if she deems them worthy. Her skills are very unique, and she knows alot about elixers. She can concoct love potions, and other things that fuel the soul. Many of her customers are happy with the results, and she will set up a tent alongside the road, at fairs, or in towns. She fades in and out of the story, but will eventually join the group for good. Her reasoning for being there is also unknown, but she tends to leak a little bit of information every now and then about her past, and the reasons for helping the group.


	11. RLT Part 11

THE ROAD LESS TRAVELED Part 11

Roxy: Still tanning

Serina: Alright, let's see here... Ok, the elixer is ready.

Deano: Guarding the bowl with his life, while tied up in rope

Serina: Hehe... I'd rather ensure that you didn't eat it, so... sorry about the ropes...

Deano: No, no it's fine... Probably was a good idea anyway...

Roxy: Mmmmm... This sun is so warm...

Mundle: THEY'RE ASLEEP...

Serina: Excellent... It will be much easier to feed them this elixer now...

She feeds them the potion

Bob,Melissa,Morice,Mary: AAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH !!

Bob,Melissa,Morice,Mary: Accccccccchhhhhhhhkkkkkkkk !!

Bob,Melissa,Morice,Mary: Hmmmmmm... MMMMMMMNNNNN !!

Serina: Didn't I tell you the elixer would be quite tasty ?

Roxy: They seem to like it...

Serina: That was the plan...

Roxy: Oh...

Iggy: Good... Maybe now that they're back to normal, we can get on with the trip huh ?

Serina: Yes, you will be able to continue...

Mundle: FINALLY...

Serina: It was nice to meet you all... I am sure we shall be re-aquainted in time...

Roxy: What do you mean ? Aren't you coming with us ?

Serina: I am not at this point, but I will likely join you once I meet you on the road once again.

Bob: Well, thanks for helping us...

Melissa: Yes, it's much appreciated.

Serina: Glad I could help you, but I must be off...

Serina: There are many more like you out there that may reequire similar assistance. I leave you now...

All: BYE !! Waving

Bob: Man, I can't believe we let fighting break out between us...

Melissa: Hmmm... Nodds

Mary: Well, let's at least try and get along, with as little fighting as possible.

Morice: Indeed...

Bob: Alrighty then ! Let's get back on the road !

All: YEAH !!

They start down the road once more

Iggy: Woah... What is that ?

Bob: What the hell are you talkin' about ? And how can you see halfway decent anyway ? I thought you said you were goin' blind !

Iggy: Yeah, I know... I am going blind. But I swear... There was a huge frikin'  
spider-lookin' thing, that kinda looked like a bulborb er somethin' !!

Morice: Oh come now, that's highly unlikely...

Iggy: I'm serious man !! It walked across the road, like maybe a mile away !

Deano: Maybe you oughtta eat somethin' or rest... I'm thinkin' you're going crazy...

Iggy: I AM NOT JOKING GUYS !! LOOK, IT'S CROSSING THE ROAD !!

Bob: Looks Very funny Iggy...

Iggy: Staring down the road F... Of course... NOW IT'S NOT FG THERE !!

Melissa: In a low tone Probably cause it wasn't there at all...

Iggy: Gets up in her face I HEARD THAT !!

Melissa: Creeped out Ok, ok... Jeez...

Deano: Grabs Iggy All right, Iggy... You need to chill.  
Drags him away, towards a waterfall and stream not too far away

Melissa: Man... Iggy's actin' just a bit nuts huh ?

All: nodding

Bob: We'll be at the stream. Meet us there... We'll be able to relax a bit.

Melissa: Alright. I'll be there shortly... I think I'll just take my time...

Bob: Ok.

The rest of the group walks off

Melissa: Sigh... Well... at least the fighting has stopped... I wonder if Bob even realizes it. Probably not... Oh well... She starts walking down the road

about 2-3 of walking

Melissa: Humming with her eyes closed, while walking

?: Walking backwards while waving arms

Melissa & ?: OOMPH !!

Melissa: Jeez... Who or what did I hit ?

?: Well, this is an interesting start to my trip...

Melissa: Huh ?

?: Oh, hi there.

Melissa: Hi... I'm sorry, I had my eyes closed...

?: No, no... It's fine ma'm. I had my back turned, while walking.  
Probably wasn't so smart...

Melissa: Let me help you with your things.

?: Thank you.

They pick up his stuff

Melissa: I'm afraid I don't know your name...

?: My name is Don. Don Sashimi... And you are ??

Melissa: I'm Melissa...

Don: Well, Miss Melissa, I'm very grateful for your help, but I'm burning daylight... I need to find a supply of water...

Melissa: Oh ! There's actually a stream up ahead. I'm meeting the group there.

Don: Group ? You mean there's others on the road ?

Melissa: Yes. I'm traveling with them. Maybe you could come along as well.

Don: Hmmm... Yes, I think that would be a good idea. It's always good to travel with a companion or two.

Melissa: Well, actually... It's more like 8 of us, including me...

Don: 8 !! Oh wow... That's more of a traveling Band ! hahah...

Melissa: Yeah, you could say that... Just wondering... Why is your last name Sashimi ?

Don: Oh, haha... Actually it's an alternative last name that my home town has given me. I guess you'd call it a nickname of sorts...

Melissa: I see, but why do they call you Sashimi ?

Don: Oh, right. Well, I actually used to be a martial arts instructor, but had decided to retire. One night, I wanted a fish dinner, and had accidentally read a different recepie than I was planning on. It happened to be a guide for making sushi... So, over a short period of time, I had been able to make it without the guide, and have found my new calling in life.

Melissa: Wow. You should chat with Morice and Mary; They're chefs too.

Don: Well then, let's meet up with the group shall we ?

Melissa: Yeah... It's getting dark out quick... Let's hurry...

They head towards the stream where the group has set up camp

End Part 11

Extra Info:

Storyline-  
Thanks to Serina's help, the group has officially been able to start the trip up once again. What will await them on the long road ahead ? Will Don be accepted into the group ? Will they really meet up with Serina again ? And if a tree falls in a forest, will someone actually hear it from far away ?? Hell if I know.  
These questions, and more will be answered in :  
The Road Less Traveled Part 12 !! (Except for the one about the tree falling... You'll have to look elsewhere for that one...)

Character Profile: Don Sashimi

Age: 32 Height: Medium Short Weight: Medium Light Gender: Male Species: Pikmin

Character Bio:  
Don is a retired martial arts instructor who accidentally learned to make sushi. (Oddly enough, his nickname isn't actually sushi...) He's a gentleman towards many others, and is a kindhearted guy. He carries a ton of cooking implements, including pots, pans, and blades of various sizes. He hates conflict, and will not take sides when fighting occurs. He will try to break it up, however and will also take the time to listen to both sides, or help both of them see where they're right and wrong... 


End file.
